Tom Riddle Loved a Vampire
by DemolishAllTheSpoons
Summary: Kelly Sylvian and Tom Riddle are friends. In their 6th year a Triwizard Cup is held and a school of gorgeous vampire boys are invited to join. One of the boys turns Kelly into a vampire. How badly will this effect her friendship with Tom?


**_Hello(:_**  
><strong><em> This is my first Tom Riddle love story. I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it. I can take criticism, as long as you tell me what it is I need to change. Thank you and here you go!<em>**

"Did you know that there hosting the Triwizard tournament this year at Hogwarts!"

I sighed it was really not my type of thing. I'm not really a sporty person. Though I'm not exactly un fit either. Tom turned to look at me when I has sighed.

"Not interested really are you?"

I laughed and looked down. Tom could read me like a book. Well he can read anyone really. He finds it hard to trust people. I had trouble getting him to me my friend when I had started Hogwarts.

"Now here come the students from the Vampiric Academy school from Russia"

"Vampires?" I mused.

Tom nodded. I was shocked but very Tom saw the shocked look on my face he smirked because of my fascination with Vampires. As they walked they wore cloaks, they flew behind them making them look they were floating. The dramatic entry made of of the girls drool and whisper. They were all very supernatural looking. A few boys caught my eye and a few of them winked at me causing my cheeks turn a shade of pink, I never do flush but these are vampires, if you cannot flush in front of them something is wrong with you. Tom glared at all of them, he hates everyone above him, everyone who is more powerful than him.

"You alright Tom? He nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Come on Slughorn will be expecting us"

I cringed at the mention of his name Slughorn loves us and It annoys me to death

After the most boring party ever, well actually it wasn't even a party, more of a gathering. Me and Tom were walking out, when he suddenly stopped, leaving me to talk to myself for a few seconds before I turned around.

"Go on I need to do a few things"

I was curious but walked 's he hiding? He never hides anything from me. He never lies. He may be the most feared Slytherin boy in the school but he doesn't scare me. I nearing the entry to the Slytherin common room. I squealed as a cold hand gripped my wrist and my back was pressed into some one's chest. By the strength of this person I assumed it was a man. He wrapped an arm securely across my chest nearly suffocating me.

"Hello" It was a thick Russian accent.

I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong, I whimpered. He tightened his grip around me.

"Stop squirming it will hurt much more if you do that"

He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. I gulped as tears threatened to fall from my eyes, because of my fear and my shoulders were being crushed. I shivered as his fingers cleared my neck of my hair.

"Let me go."

He chuckled and I felt his breath on my neck. I couldn't help but deny the pleasure I got when his cold lips pressed against my skin. I almost forgot that he was a vampire. Almost. I screamed as his teeth pierced my neck. He stuck his hand over my mouth, stopping me from breathing. My hands that were desperately trying to unwrap his arms from me, fell to my sides as the blood was leaving my body was leaving me limp and  
>numb.<p>

"Do you want to stay alive?" He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't move, I was weak. He had drained all of my strength. Drained nearly all of my life. I heard him bite something. I gasped as his wrist was pressed to my mouth. I smelt the sweet smell of blood.

"Drink." He ordered.

Drink? I can't drink his blood. I'm human. I don't want to die though.

"It will keep you alive."

I let my tongue flow from my mouth and lick the dripping blood. My eyes shot open as a surge of power and electricity flew through my veins. With every lick, It left me gasping for more. Soon, I was holding onto his arm for dear life.

"STOP!" He yelled.

His arm was torn away from me and with the sudden loss of contact I fell to the floor. The boy cowered in the corner holding his arm. I heard a heart beat. I heard a heart beat? What was wrong with me. How can I hear something like that? The boy's eyes shot up to the stairs that entered the dungeons and stood up.

"We need to leave. Now."

I stood up. But as quickly as I stood up, my body started to shake with a burning sensation that was so painful that I collapsed back on the cold floor. My lips parted in a scream and the boy shoved some sort of cloth in my mouth stopping my screams of agony from being heard and he carried me out of the dungeons.

There was burning, burning and burning. I felt horrible. It was getting worse every minute. I couldn't even move because I was so numb. I wanted to rip my skin off and release the monster and the venom that was causing me this horrific pain. My arms were being held by multiple people. My legs were free to kick everything within reach and I did. I squealed and my back arched as something inside of me exploded. My legs fell and my body was shaking with rage. The burning and the pain moved from my heart to my mouth making me stop screaming. The burning made my throat heat up with a searing pain that made me want to rip my throat open. Another pain struck my jaw. It felt like my mouth was being restructured, turned and twisted in every way possible.

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to face 2 boys on either side of me. It took me a second to see that they were vampires and they were holding my arms down on the table I was resting on. They were part of the School. I looked around and noticed that I was on their carriage. On a carriage full of lovely looking boys that are well known in female entertainment. People will think I'm naughty.

"What is going on?" I sat up.

Everything was so much brighter, so many colours I never noticed before shone brightly from everywhere. I also heard everything. The swishing of the waves. The chatter of the Meir people down beneath to lake. I heard nothing in this room only movement. I heard the chatter, the heart beats, the breathing and the movements of the Hogwarts students up the path.

"You're one of us now" One of them said.

I covered my mouth and noticed my pale hand. Pale hand. I'm a...

"I'm not a..." I was interrupted by a 5th member in this carriage.

"Yes you're a vampire" He said by the window.

The one by the window, he was the one that changed me.

"Does anyone know?" I stood up.

I never stumbled. I felt like I was walking on water. I've never felt so secure, so poised.

"Just us" He said again.

The burning in my throat was getting worse, getting harder to handle. My hand flew to my neck.

"She needs to hunt" Another spoke.

"I do have a name in case your curious" I said sharply.

On of the boys, the one who changed me came over and took my hand.

"Well you haven't told us" He smiled.

He spoke to me like he hadn't just taken my life away. I wasn't sure I was to trust him. His eyes were sincere and his touch wasn't forceful and menacing as it was the other night.

"Kelly Sylvian" I snatched my hand back.

Me and 'him' where walking towards the kitchen. I still don't know whether I should trust him, because he did nearly kill me. Well he technically did, according to books I have read, I have lost my soul and the only thing I need to live is blood. We opened the door to the kitchen and the house elves all stopped what they were doing and looked at us. All was quiet.

"Ahh Marcus un nuevo hermoso nacido" One of them came towards us.

I looked to the elf and him in confusion. What did he just say?

"Usted sabe lo que queremos" He said

The elf nodded. "Sí Maestro" The elf bowed.

Then he walked off into another room, I assumed it was a cupboard.

"Its getting us, our food."

Blood. I wonder what it would taste like. Horrible? Sweet? Bitter? Spicy...? The door opened and the elf came back with two white cups. They smelt of blood, making the burning worse. He handed us the cups. He muttered something in Russian and we left.

I took my first sip expecting the worst. It actually didn't taste as bad as I had thought. Can't quite describe what it tastes like really. It was sweet and it had a spicy twang to it. As we were walking down the halls I was startled as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in a different direction. I went to scream but my mouth was covered by a hand.

"It's me, Tom" He whispered frantically.

I instantly calmed down.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Since when has Tom been bothered about people?

"Why do you ask?"

He sighed and released me.

"I saw you down the hall with one of those monsters-"

"Vampires" I corrected.

So he thinks I'm now a monstrous creature. Brilliant.

"I saw him! He tried to...to kill you..." He was torn it showed on his face.

I hid the cup behind my back as he continued. I was worried. Marcus had put me under strict orders not to tell and not to give anything away.

"You have been missing for three days." He carried on.

What? How? Where? WHAT? Three days? Is that how long? I only thought it was 1 night. Dumbledore MUST know. I mean knowing Slughorn, after me not being in class for a few days it must of set him off.

"Where, were you?" He repeated.

_Tell him you had to go on a field trip with the headmaster._

I put my hand to my for head as a loud voice seemed to distract me. I looked at him and he seemed not to notice that someone else was talking. It was a voice only I could hear. Someone was in my mind.

Who is that?

_*Laugh* Well the person who changes you, can hear your thoughts and I can hear yours._

"I was on a field trip with the headmaster" I tried.

I knew that Tom could see right through me but he didn't push the subject any further.

A few days went by after my change. Tom and a few other of my Slytherin friends thought something was wrong with me. Reasons were. I wouldn't eat with them I would sit there, drinking blood with my new not transparent up. Another reason was that I would never sit or be close to Tom, his blood scent was the strongest out of all my other friends. He probably thought I was betraying him when really I had other reasons. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened that night especially Tom. Because he thought vampires were monsters.

"Kelly you have to eat" Tom ordered

He pushed the plate closer to me. I sighed and I shook my head. I pushed my plate of eggs and bacon away. Human food sickened me. I couldn't even eat it just to look normal, it was awful. I saw anger flash through his eyes, despite the thing that we were arguing about was minuscule, Tom didn't like anyone disobeying him at any time.

"I'm fine!" I reassured.

With the silence that filled the table, I realised that the comment came of colder than I intended it to be. I never talked to Tom like that, no one ever did, no one had the guts. Everyone the great hall was staring at us. Staring, waiting to see his reaction. He can't kill me nor threaten me, I'm stronger, I'm a vampire! Who the hell does he think he is?

_Calm down, you don't want to kill him._

My power. When I got aggravated I made everyone in the room feel intense pain. It was like the cruciatus curse except, It only effects the mind, not so much the body. That is my power. Although it wasn't controllable. Marcus, being my leader and changer is training me to.

I cant Marcus.

_Kelly no, calm down now._

"You look pale. You need to eat!" He gritted his teeth.

Tom's face scrunched up as my eyes bored through his scull giving him a slight head ache.

_Kelly! Calm down._

Too late now.

Everyone in the great hall was on the floor. Some were screaming. Some where paralysed. Some were just having little seizures. Tom how ever was still sitting. Clutching his scull as if trying to squeeze his brain out. My power or gift as they call it was uncontrollable and It was too late for me to stop. My gaze softened but the after effects of it still made everyone shake on the floor Tom looked at me his eyes wide, he was sweating, trying not to show that he was weakened against my power but to me he has never looked weaker.

"Your one of them" He croaked


End file.
